


Short drarry fic

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Okay! If you're reading this, your in for a let down, but if you like my writing, leave me a Percy Jackson or Harry Potter prompt, preferably M/M!





	Short drarry fic

"Your hair is tousled." Harry noted, staring at Draco with glazed eyes. Draco paused his potion making, causing Pansy to glare at him.   
"My hair?" He said.   
"You should do it like that more often. It's super hot." Harry said dreamily. Ron was shaking with silent laughter at that point, but he burst into loud guffaws when Harry spoke.   
"Haha, oh my god! You idiots!" Ron shook. "I put Amortentia in your pumpkin juice!" Draco very slowly turned to face Harry and Ron.   
"Amortentia. The love potion." He spoke.   
"Haha, yep!" Ron said.   
"The one that makes you confess to whoever you love." Draco said, stating rather than questioning.   
"Haha..." Ron said, his smile slipping of his face."Holy..."   
"I love you, Draco." Harry smiled. He started suddenly. "Ron!" Ron and Draco were staring slack-jawed at Harry. "What?" He said, confused.   
"...Fuck."


End file.
